Cómo conocí a Sherlock Holmes
by MarttaRblls
Summary: /Johnlock/Físicos basados en la serie Sherlock de la BBC y NO la película/ Lemon/ OCs secundarios/ "¿Volveremos a vernos?" "Confío en que no me pierdas la pista, John. Sabes que yo no perderé la tuya"


John.

— Mnngh... —se revuelve entre las sábanas intentando tomar una posición que le permita evadirse de los, ya cálidos, rayos de sol que se cuelan por las rendijas de su persiana rota.

Nota mental: Algún día deberías pensar seriamente en arreglar esa persiana. Y, si es demasiada molestia, tan solo comprar otra. La vecina de enfrente debe estar harta de tus exhibicionismos mañaneros diarios.

Exhibicionismos como el que estás apunto de hacer. Si consigo que te levantes, claro.

John, ¿tanto cuesta escuchar esa vocecita interna que te dice que tienes **algo realmente importante** que hacer para que salgas de la cama?

— Hmph... Mamá, sé que es sábado, no voy a caer en la trampa... —farfulla, y tira de la única sábana que tapa su cuerpo para esconder bajo ella hasta el último pelo de su coronilla.

Oh vamos, no seas ridículo. John Watson, tienes 21 años, vives solo, hace más de tres años que no contactas con tu madre y, en efecto, es sábado, pero repito que tienes **algo realmente importante** que hacer.

… ¿John?

Ogh, está bien. No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo, tan solo soy tu conciencia. Suerte que sé de alguien que sí puede sacarte de la cama, ya sea a las buenas o a las malas. Y ese alguien va a entrar por la puerta de tu apartamento en cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...

— ¡Jooooohnny-boy! Espero que estes listo y vestido, porque sea o no así allá voooy —canturrea una voz jovial al tiempo que se escucha cómo la puerta de madera (ya podrida por la humedad) cede al poder de una llave de repuesto encontrada "por casualidad" bajo la alfombrilla.

Bajo la alfombrilla. Genial, John. Tú siempre tan original.

Un muchacho de cabellos pelirrojos y piel albina minada de pecas, que además parece algo más joven que John tanto en físico como actitud, se abre paso entre los chismes, ordenados dentro del desorden, que se amontonan en los laterales del pasillo principal del pequeño piso. Y no es la voz del pelirrojo que acaba de entrar, sino sus sonoros pasos acercándose precipitadamente a la habitación los que hacen que John se despierte de un respingo y entre en guardia.

Por desgracia, ya es demasiado tarde: Wallace ya se ha auto-otorgado el permiso que necesitaba para subirse al colchón de John y pisotearle las sábanas, teniendo cuidado de no plantarle un pie en la cara a él, por supuesto.

— Por Dios bendito, Wallace, no puedo creer que sigas haciendo esto después de tantos años —protesta Watson con la voz aún ronca por no haberse aclarado la garganta, mientras se incorpora lentamente e intenta apartar al otro, empujándole las piernas fuera de la cama.

— Y yo no puedo creer que sigas quedándote haciendo el vago en la cama hasta que... —antes de seguir se baja de la cama de un salto y se acerca a la mesita de noche para hacerse con el reloj digital que hay sobre ella— ...el despertador suene por tercera vez.

Y justo cuando termina de hablar comienza a salir una irritante melodía de las entrañas del objeto nombrado. Como no se lo espera, el pelirrojo da un brinco y tiene que hacer unos cuantos malabares ridículos para poder volver a coger el reloj digital con una mano y si que se le caiga la bolsa de papel que ha llevado todo este tiempo en la otra.

John ni siquiera le ha prestado atención a ni una de sus palabras, dejó de hacerlo hace mucho, así que mientras Wallace se las arreglaba para coger el objeto al vuelo, él ya se había levantado de la cama.

— ¿Qué traes ahí? —pregunta mientras se estira de espaldas a él y de cara a la ventana— ¡Buenos días, señora Leighmon! —alza la voz, sacando un brazo hacia afuera para saludar a la anciana de enfrente.

Nunca entenderá por qué le mira como si hubiese visto un fantasma cada vez que le da los buenos días. Nunca entenderá que una pobre anciana viuda de los años 40 no está hecha para ver a británicos de cuerpos musculosos dándole los buenos días con tan solo una fina tela roja y apretada cubriendo sus vergüenzas.

— Oh, eh... —ahora se está peleando con el dichoso reloj porque no sabe cómo leches se desactiva la alarma, así que tiene que pasar a ponérselo debajo de la axila para poder abrir la bolsa y echar un ojo lo más rápido posible, por qué clase de chalado le tomaría si se diese cuenta de que ni se acuerda de qué es lo que trae consigo — ¡Donuts! —dice finalmente, al tiempo que empieza a perseguir a John por toda la casa, el cual se dirige a la cocina.

— ¿Donuts? Yo no como donuts —murmura cuando llega a la cocina y sus manos se hacen con la cafetera casi con deseo. Necesita un café urgentemente si le va a tocar aguantar a Wallace desde por la mañana.

— Ya, pero llevas viviendo en Nueva Jersey una semana y a partir de hoy serás oficialmente un estudiante americano, así que... ya va siendo... hora de... ¡AGH! ¡¿Cómo se apaga éste maldito trasto?!

Antes de que Wallace acabe por cargarse lo que tanta falta le haría ahora que empezaba el curso, alcanza las manos hasta el despertador sin mirarle siquiera y lo toquetea tranquilamente, murmurando un calmado "Ya está." cuando da con el botón que desactiva la alarma.

Bendita sea la paciencia con la que has nacido, John. Aún a tu edad por culpa de esa increíble tranquilidad y parsimonia te cogen de primo. Pero mira, al menos te sirve para apagar despertadores antes de que el manojo de nervios de tu amigo lo estampe contra el suelo.

Espera, John. ¿Has escuchado lo primero que ha dicho? Era **algo realmente importante**.

Sacude la cabeza y su mirada entrecerrada se alza, al tiempo que su frente se arruga.

— Espera, ¿qué has dicho que pasa a partir de hoy...? —pregunta distraído, dándole un pequeño sorbo al café mientras deja el despertador sobre la encimera.

Wallace suelta otra de sus carcajadas enérgicas y abre la bolsa de papel para echar mano de uno de esos asquerosos bollos industriales circulares con un agujero en medio que a John tan poca gracia le hace comer.

— Entonces por eso estabas en la cama. Tío, hoy salen las listas de las clases. Tenemos que mirarlas para ir a la presentación... Porque no podemos faltar a la presentación.

Los ojos de John se fueron abriendo a medida que fue hablando el pelirrojo de forma que cuando terminó de hacerlo John había acabado con la cara hecha un poema.

Que te lo dije, que te habías olvidado por completo, y era **algo realmente importante**. Al menos para ti, que tanto empeño le pones a tus estudios y tanta importancia le das a tus resultados académicos. Bueno, no es para menos. Aún sigues con esa idea en la cabeza de formar parte del ejército, así que tu carrera no es precisamente una broma.

— Oh, Wallace... Lo olvidé por completo. Joder, joder, joder. ¿Qué hora es? TARDE, muy tarde. Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes. Dios santísimo, el primer día de clase y ya voy tarde. Mierda. Espera en la puerta y mantenla abierta. ¡No tardo!

Y dicho aquello con una velocidad que ni su propia lengua podía seguir, dio el último trago al café y salió disparado de la cocina hacia su habitación.

~o~

Milagrosamente, llegan a tiempo gracias a la scooter de Wallace...que por cierto John desconocía que estuviese en su poder. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía carnet de conducir, si hubiese sido sabedor de esos detalles no se habría dejado el pellejo por desayunar a la ligera pensando que le tocaría coger el autobús.

Bueno, basta de lamentos. Estás en clase, ¿no? Aún con el corazón en la garganta porque el pelirrojo conduce como el mismísimo Diablo, pero en clase, y con todos tus miembros en su sitio, sanos y salvos.

Su mirada está fija en el profesor, o en algún punto detrás suya, justo en la pizarra, para dar el pego. Con eso, su postura en la silla que indica que tiene ese tan importante "saber estar", y su buen aspecto de chico neutro sin etiquetas sociales, no necesitaba nada más para dar buena impresión al profesor, ni siquiera prestar atención.

Eh, John. Vuelve a la realidad. Conecta. Por tu bien. Wallace está a punto de lanzarte una bola de pap-...

— _Auch..._

Tarde.

Cuando siente una bolita de papel impactar contra su nuca, se lleva una mano a esta y se gira en redondo despacio para ver quién ha sido el gracioso, con cara de pocos amigos. Lo que encuentra es a Wallace alzando las cejas una y otra vez, con una inconfundible sonrisa en el rostro que John reconoce al instante. Para mayor detalle, y por si no lo había pillado, levanta despacio un pequeño papel donde parece haber escrito unos números y finge estar abanicándose con él. John niega con la cabeza, teniendo que sonreír por reirle la gracia y cuando el otro señala descaradamente a la chica rubia que tiene sentada justo delante, rueda los ojos.

Con la tontería, ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que el profesor ha dejado de hablar hace ya rato y que está buscando el nombre del joven rubio de tercera fila que, a sus ojos, es quien está entorpeciendo la clase.

— Watson... John Watson.

Cuando escucha su nombre, da un respingo en la silla y mira hacia delante, empalideciendo al momento. Si hay algo que John Watson jamás había podido soportar, eso eran las llamadas de atención de los profesores, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser un alumno brillante y muy bien mirado.

— Ese es tu nombre, ¿no, joven? —en la voz ronca del profesor se aprecia un tono que cualquier gamberro (como Wallace) habría reconocido al momento; ese tono triunfal que dice que ahora dirá algo para dejarte en evidencia delante de todos. Pero Watson no es nada de eso. Se limita a asentir nervioso

.

— Bien, Watson. Si tan poco interesante te parecen mis explicaciones acerca de lo que conformará vuestro curso, ¿por qué no nos cuentas tú alguna curiosidad? Te escuchamos.

_"Tierra, trágame"_. Si hubieses espabilado a tiempo con lo de la bolita de papel, nada de esto estaría pasando. No voy a salvarte el culo, pero piensa algo rápido y deja de lamentarte...y de resbalarte en la silla, por Dios, es ridículo.

Pero cuando John está empezando a boquear para decir algo, unos nudillos dan contra la puerta entreabierta de la clase.

— ¿Señor Trenck?

El señor que ha llamado a la puerta la empuja un poco y deja ver a su acompañante, al que le da un suave empujón por la espalda para adelantarlo y que entre en la clase. El profesor se levanta del borde de la mesa y las miradas de todos los alumnos se posan en el joven esbelto que acaba de interrumpir la clase.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

— Hemos encontrado a este alumno en la biblioteca, dice que pertenece a su curso.

El profesor se hace con el cuaderno en el que tiene el listado de nombres con las fotos de los alumnos y se acerca con él abierto al joven.

— Vamos a comprobar eso ahora mismo. Veamos...

Mientras tanto, John, como el resto de la clase, sigue con la mirada fija en el joven. No le suelen interesar cosas así, es decir, puede ser un gallito más que lo único que quiere es sentirse superior respecto al resto de la clase haciendo este tipo de cosas, como... sí, como Wallace.

Pero este chico no tiene esa sonrisa burlona grabada en el rostro, ni una mirada desafiante fija en el profesor. Más bien parece como... ¿si la situación le fuese indiferente?

El descaro de John llega al punto de volverse de torso para arriba hacia atrás, apoyando los antebrazos en el respaldo de la silla para examinarlo con mayor comodidad y detenimiento. Tiene el pelo ondulado, agraciado, como se suele decir. Su mirada, entrecerrada y perdida en el cuaderno del profesor, de un celeste tan puro que podría ser cristal. Sus labios finos, sellados pero no apretados. Y su nariz...oh, espera, su nariz.

Se le pasa por la cabeza que tiene una nariz muy característica de tierras inglesas, como la suya o la de Wallace, que junto a su piel blanca como la porcelana hace que cada vez esté más seguro de que comparten nacionalidad.

Está tan embobado curioseándolo que, antes de que pueda reaccionar a tiempo, el moreno levanta la mirada y la fija en su observador. John da un casi inapreciable respingo y siente que se le hiela la sangre cuando esa mirada gélida se posa en él directamente, lo que hace aún más difícil que pueda dejar de mirarle.

El contacto visual perdura durante unos segundos, hasta que el profesor llama la atención del joven.

— En efecto, esta es tu clase. Dime, hijo... si no tenías intención de acudir a la presentación, ¿qué hacías merodeando por aquí? Es obligatorio asistir si estás en el centro.

La mirada del moreno se cruza con la del profesor cuando siente cómo este le da un golpe con el cuaderno cerrado en el pecho.

— Aún desconozco las reglas de este centro, por lo que no tenía idea de la existencia de esa obligación —empieza a decir, con un tono de voz calmado. Habla con tal delicadeza que sus palabras parecen bailar— No merodeaba, he estado todo este tiempo ojeando el libro de física en la biblioteca... Me interesa más conocer a fondo la asignatura y... no al profesor. Los prefiero cuando se dedican tan solo a enseñar. Ya sabe, relación profesor-alumno, chapada a la antigua —al decir eso eleva una de sus manos y se señala a él mismo con ella abierta y después al aludido— Y por último... le agradecería que no volviese a tocarme con eso o cualquier objeto que pueda tener a mano —sisea, señalando el cuaderno— Me parece irrespetuoso por su parte.

La sutil paliza verbal del nuevo hace que un murmullo se adueñe de la clase y que la frente del profesor comience a enrojecerse, a lo que el moreno responde con una pequeña sonrisa que afirma su triunfo.

— Es mejor si simplemente te sientas en un pupitre libre y... —le deja caer su carcelero en un susurro al oído mientras le da un apretón en el brazo.

— Por supuesto —zanja el alumno de forma tan natural que hasta parece chulería, y se encamina a uno de los pupitres vacíos del fondo mientras se pasa instintivamente dos dedos por el pelo, colocándose una de sus ondulaciones más rebeldes tras la oreja.

Cuando se sienta, cruza sus piernas, clava los codos en la mesa y une las puntas de todos y cada uno de sus dedos de cada mano con los de la otra, a la altura de su barbilla.

—_ Pssst_.

Alza una ceja ante la llamada y su mirada viaja hasta su lateral, donde se encuentra con Wallace casi echándole el aliento encima, ya que se ha inclinado en su dirección.

— Bien jugada, tío... Te has ganado que te invite a una birra cuando termine esto, ¿qué te parece?

Una sonrisa cómplice aparece en el rostro del pelirrojo pecoso que, confiado y acostumbrado al buen trato por su popularidad, ni se espera que la reacción del otro sea dejar los ojos en blanco un momento y masajearse las sienes con gesto molesto.

— Ogh... _humanos_.

Y hecho aquel comentario malintencionado (que Wallace no entiende de ningún modo), rueda la mirada hasta la otra punta del aula y la enreda con los ojos grisáceos que, por algún motivo sabe que le estarían esperando. Al igual que sabe que le ha podido leer los labios con total facilidad y, por eso mismo, le está sonriendo.

— John Watson, haga el favor de no volver a distraerse —ladra el profesor algo irritado al ver que el alumno con el que la estaba tomando antes ahora se entretiene con el alumno que la ha tomado con él. Pero a toda la clase le parece divertido que ya hayan conseguido irritar al profesor el primer día de clase, y John no es menos, así que se lo toma con más humor, a pesar de tener que apartar la vista del actual héroe de la clase a regañadientes.

Lo que te faltaba, John. Ahora sí que vas a atender al profesor durante las clases. Seguro.

Eh, ¿me estás escuchando?

… ¡No me lo puedo creer! Otra vez en tu mundo. Este chico...


End file.
